The present invention relates to both a surveying apparatus with a picking-up device and an electronic storage medium, and particularly to a surveying apparatus capable of combining a background image captured by a picking-up device and survey data obtained by the survey device, and displaying the combined image on a display unit.
In survey work, a horizontal angle, an altitude angle, a distance, etc. of a target point is measured from a reference point. The measured data is used to calculate the location of the target point in a map. Surveying provides reference data for drafting of a work plan, site execution, construction work for a building, etc. It is necessary to obtain the geographic locations of lands owned by other people and existing buildings before carrying out any civil or construction work. Surveying is work for specifying these existing locations as well as planned ones.
For example, before carrying out civil or construction work at a target place, a survey of the place is conducted. Based on the survey data of the current conditions of the place, a work plan is drafted. After drafting the work plan, another survey is conducted to specify the location determined by the work plan. Site execution, construction of a building, etc. are performed according to the work plan and the survey results.
In most small-scale survey companies, the same person is responsible for surveying and drafting a work plan based on the survey results, acting as both a person in charge of surveying and a person in charge of work. In such a case, since the person in charge of work knows the site very well, the person can smoothly draft the plan. However, human memory tends to be ambiguous, causing a small discrepancy in some cases. This may lead to a delay of work or inappropriate work, sometimes raising a serious problem.
In many large-scale survey companies, on the other hand, surveying and drafting of a work plan are each carried out by a respective person in charge separately, considering the work efficiency. The person in charge of work prepares a work plan with reference to survey data, site pictures, etc. This division of work may cause a discrepancy between the understanding of the site by the person in charge of surveying and that by the person ire charge of work, imposing an unnecessary burden on site workers and thereby causing serious problems such as a large delay of work, execution of inappropriate work, and increased work cost.
A surveying apparatus according to the present invention is capable of combining a background image captured by a picking-up device and survey data obtained by the surveying apparatus and displaying the combined image on a display unit, wherein the surveying apparatus is configured such that the picking-up device can be connected to the surveying apparatus, the picking-up device having an optical axis approximately parallel with an optical axis of the surveying apparatus, the surveying apparatus comprising: an operation unit for associating measurement data obtained by the surveying apparatus with image data obtained by the picking-up data and displaying a measurement target position mark in the image data; a first storage unit for storing the measurement data associated with the image data; a second storage unit for storing the image data associated with the measurement data; and a display unit for, when necessary, displaying at least one of the measurement data and the image data stored in the first storage unit and the second storage unit, respectively.